Regarde-moi!
by Hazkiel
Summary: Plusieurs chapitres déroulant l'histoire d'un Eren amoureux d'un Levi torturé... Et cruel. Est-ce qu'il parviendra à ouvrir son coeur? Ou bien renoncera-t-il pour se protéger? Acceptera-t-il cette nouvelle émotion ou bien fera-t-il tout pour l'enterrer?
1. Surprends-moi!

**Bonjour/Bonsoir! Ayant commencé à écrire cette histoire à minuit passé en semaine, je ne posterai pas la suite tout de suite, désolée! Peut-être le weekend prochain! \o/ une histoire assez longue je pense cette fois, j'ai plein d'idée mais elle vont prendre du temps à se développer. Envoyez-moi vos impressions sur le début même s'il ne se passe pas grand-chose pour le moment! Et pourquoi pas vos idée pour la suite, j'adore les suppositions! ;) pour ma part la suite est toute tracée, plus qu'à l'introduire. Bonne lecture! :)**

**Surprends-moi !**

Je m'arrêtais soudainement d'écrire en me sentant observé, sensation se traduisant par un point de fourmillements entre les omoplates, comme si le regard insistant essayait de traverser mon corps.

Alors que mon geste suspendu maintenait le stylo dans ma main gauche à quelques millimètres de ma feuille, je levais discrètement les yeux alentour, sans relever la tête davantage, pour tenter de surprendre cet importun espion. Rien. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être la première fois que cette sensation me traversait, ce qui avait prodigieusement le don de m'agacer.

Je soupirais, me redressais carrément et, m'étirant, frustré de ne pas avoir trouvé l'origine de ce regard, je me relevais subitement et regroupais d'un geste ample toutes mes affaires pour quitter la bibliothèque au plus vite.

Alors que je fourrais toutes mes feuilles, stylos et autre matériel pêle-mêle dans ma besace, je relevais la tête en fronçant les sourcils une dernière fois, une expression peu amène sur le visage.

Et je le vis.

Là, au fond de la salle, à moitié courbé derrière son ordinateur pour que je ne le repère pas, IL me fixait. J'en oubliais mon sac sur la table et m'avançais vers lui, d'un pas lourd et menaçant, sous le regard réprobateur des personnes présentes en réponse à ce soudain remue-ménage.

Alors que je m'avançais vers lui, je vis son visage se décomposer. Ce qui ressemblait à de la curiosité pure quelques secondes auparavant se changea vite en surprise, puis en gêne et enfin en panique sur ses traits juvéniles.

« - Hey, gamin, ça ne te dit pas d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ? » dis-je, m'asseyant lourdement sur la chaise à coté de lui.

Quelques « chuuut! » agacés se firent entendre, et le regard assassin que je lançais en réponse à leurs auteurs suffirent à les dissuader d'émettre de nouveau le moindre bruit.

Je posais le bras sur le dossier de sa chaise, et me penchait au raz de son visage, le forçant à se reculer et à tourner la tête vers moi.

La teinte de sa peau vira au rouge soutenu, ce qui m'aurait plutôt donné envie de rire si j'avais été moins énervé.

Il se mit à bredouiller grotesquement, cherchant sans doute à s'expliquer mais butant sur les mots. Je le coupais d'un doigt posé sur ses lèvres, en lui chuchotant « Tu vas m'écouter avec la plus grande attention. Tu dois savoir qui je suis pour autant t'intéresser à moi, cependant, en ce qui me concerne, je ne connais ni ton nom ni ton visage, et les deux m'indiffèrent. La prochaine fois que tu me fixes ou m'interromps dans mon travail, je me ferai une joie de t'apprendre ce qui a fait cette réputation qui te rend curieux, mais crois-moi, tu risques de moins m'apprécier… Allez, fous-moi le camp, et que surtout je ne te recroise pas ! »

Les yeux du jeunot s'agrandissent tandis que les mots coulent de ma bouche, et au terme de ces paroles, il attrape son ordinateur et sort presque en courant de la salle, s'excusant au passage auprès des étudiants qui le regardent de travers. Pfff, pathétique. J'aimerais bien passer une journée tranquille sans qu'on me les brise…

Je retourne à ma table prendre mes affaires, et fais en sorte de faire le plus de bruit possible en récupérant mon sac, qui râcle contre le bois verni de la table avant de tomber lourdement par terre, puis de cogner la chaise quand je le remets sur mon épaule. Quelques personnes relèvent la tête de l'ouvrage sur lequel ils étaient penchés avant de me regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Je leur adresse un sourire carnassier, et constate satisfait que ceux qui croisent mon regard d'acier baissent immédiatement de nouveau la tête sur leur travail.

Lorsque je sors, je me dirige vers le parking se trouvant derrière la bibliothèque universitaire, et entre dans la troisième allée, où ma voiture est garée. Je fouille un instant dans ma besace à la recherche de mon trousseau de clés, et le bazar dû à mon agacement plus tôt finit de m'énerver en camouflant mes clés parmi les feuilles et stylos tombés au fond de mon sac. Je m'appuie un instant contre le capot de la voiture pour fouiller plus à mon aise, et aperçoit enfin le porte-clé horrible qui accompagne mes clés de voiture depuis que j'en ai fait l'acquisition auprès de son précédent propriétaire. Vraiment hideux. Il faudra que je pense à en acheter un nouveau. Ou juste jeter l'ancien, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'accrocher un truc à ses clés…D'ailleurs, une poubelle se trouvant de l'autre coté de ma voiture, je détache l'espèce de pompon rougeâtre et délavé avant de viser la poubelle et le lancer. Râté. Tant pis, ça fera plus de boulot pour les agents d'entretien.

Je m'engouffre dans ma voiture, commence à reculer… Et quelqu'un frappe à ma vitre. Sur le coup, cela me surprend tellement que j'écrase la pédale de frein. Cela surprend également la personne qui se tient derrière ma portière, et qui fait un pas en arrière. Je préfère me dire que mon freinage l'a plus surpris que la tête que j'ai dû faire…

Je baisse ma vitre, m'attendant à une remarque sur mon manque de civisme après mon panier raté avec le porte-clés, mais au lieu de ça, la personne se penche à hauteur de mon visage, appuyant ses deux mains sur le rebord de la vitre, et dégage sa bouche de l'immonde écharpe tricotée lui couvrant le cou et la moitié du visage. Encore lui!

Non seulement il fait gamin à l'air niais mais en plus il s'habille comme tel… Tu as tout bon, toi, abruti !

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger de nouveau, je dois être la dernière personne à qui vous voudriez vous adresser… Mais il se trouve que ma voiture est en panne, et à cette heure il n'y aplus aucun bus… Le dépanneur ne peut venir que demain. Est-ce que vous accepteriez de me déposer pas loin de chez moi ? Même quelque part sur votre trajet, ce sera toujours mieux que de faire tout le retour à pied... S'il vous plaît ? »

Il m'adresse un sourire enfantin. Tout son être exhale la bonne humeur, et il semble tellement innocent…

« - J'ai une gueule de taxi ?

\- Non, je suis vraiment désolé de vous ennuyer avec ça! Cela fait vingt minutes que j'attends, je me suis dit "autant tenter le coup" ! Bien sûr, je vous dédommagerai pour le dérangement… J'ai promis à ma sœur de ne pas rentrer tard, et elle est plutôt du genre à s'inquiéter, si elle ne me voit pas rentrer elle est capable de…

\- C'est bon, ferme-la ! Tu me casses les oreilles ! Monte, mais si tu l'ouvres, je t'assome et je t'abandonne sur le bas-coté, c'est compris ? » Il hoche la tête, contourne la voiture et s'assied sur le siège passager. J'en profite pour l'observer alors qu'il déroule son écharpe et enlève son bonnet. Il est plutôt mignon, il faut l'avouer, pour un gamin… Il n'a pas une carrure très impressionnante, mais ses grands yeux et ses lèvres pleines sont attirantes, il doit faire fureur auprès des filles, surtout avec ces cheveux couleur châtaigne en désordre. Il est tout de même parfaitement banal.

« - Bon, t'habites où exactement ?

\- Oh, je vous indiquerai le chemin, ou bien si vous préférez je vous dirai où vous arrêter sur votre trajet pour me déposer, ne vous inquiétez pas !

\- Tais-toi et mets ta ceinture, indique-moi juste où se trouve ta baraque, qu'on en finisse »

Je finis ma manœuvre et m'engage sur le chemin pour sortir de l'université, puis sur la route principale qui passe devant la fac.

Le garçon recommence à me fixer, et cette sensation devient familière, je n'y prête plus attention. Ses indications sont très précises, et je trouve sans difficulté sa maison parmi les rues étroites du petit lotissement qui la renferme. Je me gare sur le trottoir juste devant, et après de chaleureux et –trop- longs remerciements de sa part, il claque enfin ma portière et se dirige vers le petit portail jouxtant le jardin. Je le regarde le refermer derrière lui sans rien dire, sans un sourire en réponse à son geste de la main.

Je redémarre. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de rendre service à cet énergumène ? Je suis sûr qu'il est du genre collant, et après ça je ne vais plus pouvoir m'en débarrasser… Non, j'ai fait ça justement pour m'en débarrasser, qu'il me foute la paix en se sentant redevable. Du moins, j'essaye de m'en persuader alors que je rejoins de nouveau la route en direction de mon propre appartement.

Enfin bref, chaque chose en son temps. En arrivant dans le parking souterrain, et après un créneau parfait, je rejoins les portes de l'ascenseur. Le noir et le silence pesant des lieux m'effraient, même si je tente de me convaincre du contraire… Dans les ténèbres peuvent se cacher toutes sortes de monstres, et des souvenirs désagréables remontent de mon passé tandis que l'ascenseur bourdonne pour enfin s'ouvrir à mon niveau.

Avec un dernier regard derrière moi, je me précipite presque dans l'habitacle entrouvert avant d'appuyer comme un forcené sur le bouton de fermeture des portes. Mon souffle est heurté, et mon cœur cogne contre mes côtes. Mes jambes semblent vouloir se dérober sous moi, et je m'appuie de toutes mes forces contre la barre fixée au miroir, qui renvoie mon pâle reflet à mes yeux cernés et désapprobateurs de me voir si vulnérable.

J'en arrive presque à me détester quand les portes s'ouvrent de nouveau : 8ème étage. Mon appartement n'est plus loin.

Je me déchausse après avoir ouvert puis refermé ma porte à clé derrière moi, et allume les lumières dans chaque pièce avant de me diriger vers ma salle de bain pour me faire couler un bain chaud. Je vais devoir rattraper mon retard de boulot dès ce soir, pour ne pas décaler tout mon planning, un bon bain sera donc plus que nécessaire pour me délasser avant la longue soirée qui m'attend.

Je pose mes affaires près de mon bureau, pose mon thermos dans l'évier et commence à enlever mes vêtements lentement, savourant par avance ce moment de détente que je suis sur le point de m'offrir.

Je passe sans un regard face au miroir en pied qui orne un pan de mur et à la piètre image qu'il me renvoie, et plonge ce corps que je déteste tant dans l'eau brûlante. Des fourmillements s'installent dans mes membres, l'eau est trop chaude et mon corps proteste. C'est la température idéale. Alors que mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines, tous mes muscles semblent fondre, et je me sens flotter à quelques millimètres du fond de ma baignoire. Cette sensation est si apaisante que je manque m'endormir à au moins trois reprises. Je me redresse avant de me savonner avec vigueur chaque centimètre carré de peau. Je me lave les cheveux, frotte avec un gant de crin chaque recoin de ma peau si blême et ressors, enroulant une première serviette autour de mes hanches, utilisant une seconde serviette pour me frictionner les me recoiffe aussitôt avec un peigne, je déteste avoir l'air négligé.

Je passe dans mon salon, enfile un bas de jogging gris et un grand tee-shirt blanc avant de me diriger vers l'évier, pour laver mon thermos. Je me prépare de nouveau un grand café, dans l'optique de tenir le plus longtemps possible éveillé ce soir, comme tous les soirs…

Oui, encore une longue nuit qui se présente à moi, et je redoute par-dessus tout le moment où je devrai fermer les yeux, et lâcher prise…


	2. Réveille-moi!

**Réveille-moi !**

Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'approcher de lui. D'abord, parce qu'il n'a vraiment pas l'air commode. Malgré son petit 1m60, et les 10 cm de plus que j'affiche au compteur, je me sens vraiment minuscule en sa présence.

La première fois que je l'ai croisé, c'était justement dans cette bibliothèque. J'y rentrais pour la toute première fois.

Je me rappelle avoir ressenti un intense soulagement à la pensée que je serai seul ou presque ici, seulement entouré de ces innombrables rayonnages en bois sombre dégageant une odeur suave de résine et de cire, portant leur lourd fardeau d'ouvrages en tous genres. J'avais justement choisi cette même table , en retrait, me donnant le pouvoir d'observer les autres sans me faire remarquer.

J'avais installé mon ordinateur, branché la recharge à la prise sous le bureau et attaqué mon travail, sans trop savoir comment introduire cette saleté de dissertation de droit social.

Franchement, du droit social ? Qu'est-ce que cette matière foutait dans mon programme, de toute façon ? Qui se soucie des termes des contrats de travail des salariés, ou de savoir à combien de temps de repos lui donnaient droit ses heures quotidiennes ? Les syndicats sont là pour ça, et du coté du patron, l'autorité fait loi… Il n'y a tellement pas de travail en ce moment que lorsque ton boss se ramène à 18H et pose trois dossiers sans rien dire sur ton bureau, tu ne lui adresses même pas un regard et tu rempiles pour quatre heures supplémentaires…

Enfin bref. Je commençais donc à flâner parmi les ouvrages de ma section dans l'espoir d'y trouver des éléments d'introduction, quand entre deux ouvrages, je le vis. Il se trouvait de l'autre coté du meuble, de profil par rapport à moi, et semblait absorbé par son propre travail. Des feuilles s'étalaient en éventail devant lui, et je me rappelle avoir pensé un instant qu'il était comme transposé par ce qu'il faisait, écrivant frénétiquement une quantité incroyable d'informations sur des feuilles, parcourant en tous sens les autres documents devant lui, barrant puis réécrivant soigneusement certaines lignes…

Il semblait tellement passionné par sa tâche que le temps paraissait suspendu autour de lui, et les minutes défilaient sans que moi-même je ne puisse m'arrêter de l'observer. Ses cheveux lui masquaient en partie le visage, mais sa bouche se tordait selon ses changements d'avis, sa concentration et son agacement face à sa tâche, il se mordillait la lèvre, et je le trouvais magnifique quand il faisait ça… Mais attends, merde ! Je suis un mec ! Je m'éloignais tout à coup de l'étagère avec un visage ahuri, déstabilisé par mes propres pensées tout en m'adressant mentalement des reproches : « toi, mon coco, faudrait que tu trouves une copine, ça ne te réussit vraiment pas le célibat, si tu te mets à fantasmer sur un gars, tu vas pas t'en sortir… ». Je quittais la bibliothèque, en remettant à plus tard mon travail, comme toujours.

Mais bien sûr, le lendemain, je m'y rendais de nouveau. Je tentais de me convaincre que c'était simplement pour travailler, que l'ambiance y était propice et tout le bla-bla, mais si j'avais été honnête, j'aurais sans doute admis que c'était dans l'espoir de le revoir. Juste pour l'étudier davantage, l'observer à la dérobée, tenter d'en connaître un peu plus sur lui. Une sorte de jeu malsain avait commencé unilatéralement. Tous les jours, je retournais après mes cours dans cet endroit, et je l'observais à la dérobée. De temps en temps, il semblait s'en rendre compte et relevait la tête pour lancer un regard circulaire alentour, et dans ces moments je me cachais derrière le rayonnage le plus proche, le cœur battant. Je crois que j'aurais aimé me faire prendre. Au moins pour pouvoir entendre le son de sa voix. Je l'imaginais tantôt calme et claire, tantôt profonde et grondante.

Le soir, quand je rentrais chez moi, je montais dans ma chambre et passait l'heure suivante à penser à cet inconnu. Et sans m'en rendre compte, au fil des mois, plus j'y pensais et moins je pouvais me défaire de cette attirance étrange envers lui.

Mes parents me firent un soir la remarque que je semblais très absent ces derniers temps, et ma mère me taquina même à ce sujet, déclarant que si j'avais une petite amie, il faudrait absolument que je la lui présente. Lorsque je rougissais et replongeait mon visage vers mon assiette, mon père prit ma défense, disant tendrement à sa femme de me laisser tranquille, ce qui eut pour effet de faire ricaner ma mère. Elle est tellement perspicace, parfois, c'est énervant ! Je vais devoir faire attention, parce que je pense qu'elle réagirait défavorablement si je lui disais la vérité sur mon comportement… pensais-je en continuant à manger, mine de rien.

Mais à partir de cette soirée, je me rendis compte qu'en effet, cet inconnu occupait la majorité de mes pensées, et bien que j'eus du mal à me l'avouer ensuite, j'en étais tombé sous le charme, sans même connaître son prénom. J'avais beau me dire que c'était vraiment n'importe quoi, qu'il pouvait être bête comme ses pieds ou bien même marié, mais rien n'y faisait.

Et puis ce jour arriva. Pas celui où il m'adressa enfin la parole, mais ce jour où, comme à mon habitude, je l'observais de loin. Un inconnu, grand et baraqué, vint se poster en face de lui, et s'assit à sa table. Il ne releva même pas la tête de la feuille sur laquelle il continuait d'écrire, jusqu'à ce que l'autre, étirant le bras, attrape la copie et lentement, le fixant droit dans les yeux, la déchire en deux puis en quatre morceaux. Alors mon inconnu s'adressa à lui :

\- Tu viens de détruire plusieurs heures de travail, dit-il d'un ton calme.

\- Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me dénoncer à la bibliothécaire ? Ah non, pardon, c'est vrai que ton truc, c'est plutôt d'aller voir ton mec, pour qu'il refasse le portrait de ceux qui t'emmerdent…

L'autre soupira.

\- Ecoute, je ne veux pas de problème, et nous sommes en train de déranger tout le monde. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le, et fous-moi la paix ensuite.

\- Le gars que ton pote a frappé est mon cousin, et tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais pour nous, la famille est quelque chose de sacré. Donc ses ennemis sont les miens, et tu n'as pas été très sympa avec lui… Allez viens, allons en discuter dehors, entre gens civilisés !

\- Il se trouve que j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, de plus je ne vois rien à ajouter. Ton cousin a cherché les emmerdes auprès de quelqu'un de plus fort que lui, et il s'en est rendu compte trop tard. Ce n'est pas avec un de mes amis qu'il a eu cette… « discussion », je me suis chargé de son cas personnellement. Je n'aime pas les petites frappes, et il l'a vite compris. Maintenant si ça lui fait plaisir de raconter qu'il s'est fait piéger par un gros baraqué, libre à lui.

L'autre sembla manquer d'air un instant, et les veines de son cou et sur son front saillirent tellement fort que j'eu peur un instant qu'il s'évanouisse. Il se releva, bousculant sa chaise, et empoigna le col du premier par-dessus la table.

\- On va sortir un instant toi et moi, et tu ferais mieux de ranger tes affaires car je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses venir les récupérer ensuite !

\- Ne me… menace surtout pas, mon gros ! Réplica d'un ton glacial le jeune homme, se dégageant d'un ample mouvement de la main sur le bras de l'autre.

Ils se défièrent du regard, jusqu'à ce que la documentaliste, avisant l'altercation, les prie de sortir de ces lieux, et d'aller régler leur différend ailleurs. Je décidais de les suivre en douce, prêt à intervenir si la situation dégénérait pour mon inconnu, même si je doutais franchement de faire le poids contre cette armoire à glace.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au terrain de foot, un grand espace dégagé et surtout désert en cette heure de début d'aprè me postais à une dizaine de mètres, derrière un arbre, pour ne rien perdre de leur échange.

Tout à coup, le blond se retourna vers le brun et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. L'autre ne tressaillit même pas sous la formidable pression, et le blond éructa :

\- Tu feras moins le malin quand je t'aurai fait bouffer tes dents !

Il leva son autre main en un poing impressionnant par sa taille, et c'est juste à ce moment, quand le poing allait s'abattre sur son visage, que le brun se défit de son emprise d'une pression vers le bas de la main sur son poignet . Il se saisit de l'autre main de son bras, et exerca une torsion dessus, qui lui brisa le poignet. L'autre hurla et tomba sur un genou, ce dont le brun profita pour lui flanquer un coup de pied à hauteur de pommette. Alors que le blond tombait de tout son poids sur le dos, à demi inconscient, le brun se pencha sur lui, lui cracha au visage et lui asséna d'un ton réfrigérant « Je t'avais prévenu. On ne me menace pas. Jamais. »

Je m'apperçu alors que je tremblais. L'action brève et ultra violente à laquelle je venais d'assister m'avait choqué. Je compris qu'il était très différent de l'étudiant appliqué que j'observais depuis des semaines. Mais curieusement, au lieu de le fuir, mon envie de le connaître n'en crût que davantage, et mes mains se couvrirent de moiteur tandis que mon pouls s'accélérait, et que mes lèvres s'entrouvraient à mesure que l'adrénaline se répandait dans mon corps. J'avais envie de lui courir après, de me jeter sur lui, et non seulement ces pensées me dérangeaient, mais également ce vague sentiment que de sa main, la douleur pourrait sembler agréable, que je serais prêt à faire à peu près n'importe quoi pour pouvoir rester près de lui, qu'il me voie…

Après cette introspection, je me laissais glisser contre le tronc, soudain à bout de force et atterré de ces réflexions, et restais dans ces positions près de deux heures avant de me relever et de rejoindre la bibliothèque.

La documentaliste m'interpela à l'entrée et me fit des remontrances pour avoir laissé mes affaires ainsi, sans surveillance, avec un ordinateur offert grâce à ma bourse et la générosité de la faculté qui aurait pu être volé à n'importe quel moment. Sans rien faire de plus qu'hocher la tête à chacune de ses phrases, je rangeais au plus vite mes affaires et me dirigeais vers la sortie.

De là, je marchais jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche pour rentrer chez moi. Non, je n'ai jamais eu de voiture, je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais eu ne serait-ce que l'intention de passer mon permis dans la mesure où le bus me convient, il me permet de somnoler et de rêvasser à ma guise et me dépose à moins de 200m de chez moi ou de la fac dans l'autre sens -mais bon, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux ce soir-là pour l'aborder…

Une fois chez moi, je filais dans ma chambre et me roulais sous ma couette, en proie à des idées noires centrées sur ma personne, me demandant comment j'avais pu tomber si facilement sous le charme de cet étrange individu, et surtout comment je pouvais avoir ce genre de pensée, et non pas le fuir après ce à quoi j'avais assisté. Je restais prostré plusieurs heures avant que ma mère ne monte me voir, s'inquiétant de mon absence à table malgré ses nombreux appels auxquels je n'avais pas daigné répondre, trop absorbé par mes pensées, les yeux dans le vague et le corps légèrement tremblant, comme en proie à une fièvre dont l'origine n'est pas simplement physique.

Je lui répondis donc que je ne me sentais pas bien et que je préférais rester dans ma chambre, ce qui lui fit penser que j'étais malade, et elle me laissa tranquille en fermant la porte derrière elle. Je finis par m'endormir au petit matin, saoulé par mes propres pensées, l'esprit tout retourné par tout ce qui m'avait traversé l'esprit durant la nuit. Je me souvenais avoir rêvé de lui, du blond, puis de moi à la place du blond, son regard cruel et froid me brûlant même en rêve.

Le lendemain et la semaine qui suivit, je n'allais pas en cours. Mes parents m'amenèrent chez le médecin, qui resta interdit devant mon état apathique et diagnostiqua à tord un banal virus dont l'effet devrait se dissiper dans quelques jours, avec quelques litres d'eau, les bons médicaments et de nombreuses heures de sommeil.

J'en profitais donc pour me plonger dans des livres pour oublier son visage, traîner au lit, jouer sur mon ordinateur ou regarder des films, sans jamais arriver à me distraire. Mon téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner des nombreux messages de mes camarades et amis de la fac, mais je choisissais délibérément de ne pas leur répondre pour ne pas me trahir, et les laisser penser que les médicaments prescrits me faisaient dormir toute la journée.

Quand arriva le neuvième jour de cette retraite forcée, je me rendais à l'évidence : j'étais amoureux. D'un homme. Inconnu et très sombre, de surcroît.

Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et me levais, prenais une douche et m'habillais comme d'habitude, attrapait mes affaires et me rendait en cours. Au moins, j'avais pu échapper à cette maudite dissertation.

La journée me parut interminable, et j'attendais avec impatience la dernière heure de cours pour pouvoir retourner voir mon inconnu, comme libéré d'un certain poids depuis la conclusion de ces jours de réflexion.

C'était _ce_ jour, celui où il me raccompagna pour la première fois jusque chez moi.

Depuis, ce jour semble tellement loin… Si j'avais su, je serais sans doute rentré à pied.


End file.
